


Settling

by FlyingPigMonkey



Series: The Snakes and Ladders Challenge [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pining, Romance, Settling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingPigMonkey/pseuds/FlyingPigMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cho was nice, but there was someone else who really drove Cedric mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling

Cho was nice, but Cedric never really felt as if they had anything substantial between them. She was cute, had a nice smile, a tolerable laugh, and she was really sweet on him. However, that's really all she was: _nice._

Viktor, on the other hand, was like nothing Cedric had ever encountered before. He radiated strength and power far beyond his eighteen years. And handsome, too. The Hufflepuff would have given anything for the chance to run his tongue along that sharp jawline or explore those tight muscles with nimble fingers. The man was even quite intelligent, despite his lack of speech giving many the opposite impression. A man of few words, but when he spoke Cedric couldn't focus on anything but the deep baritone. 

But Cedric couldn't bring himself to make a move. Between Viktor being shadowed by half of Hogwarts and seemingly showing interest in a particular Gryffindor, he never had a chance. 

At least Cho is nice.


End file.
